


The Hush

by arisanite



Category: The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: Devious Agreement, F/M, Office Sex, Older Mistress, Secret Sex, Table Sex, Tryst, Wall Sex, agreement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisanite/pseuds/arisanite
Summary: These are two stories that are brought about the image of "Jack Linden" (Jonathan Pine) asking you to be quiet.





	1. Clandestine

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of @beaglebitch‘s fault.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unsatisfied with your obnoxious husband, the Night Manager comes to your aid.

__

 

__

_  
“Do you know who I am?!”_

_“Yes sir,”_  the hotel manager answers meekly, lowering those bashful sapphire eyes, trying not to make any eye contract with him.

 _“Good,”_  your good-for-nothing-bully-of-a-husband exclaimed, taking one more whiff from his cigarette.  _“You better have that conference room ready if you know what’s good for you.”_  The man then flicked a few ashes in the poor manager’s cup of tea sitting beside him on the front desk.

The hotel manager caught a glimpse of your worried look before answering firmly,  _“Yes sir.”_

Your husband was always that horrible.

Cooks, waiters, bellboys,  _everyone_. Maltreating that poor hotel manager wasn’t really a surprise with that bastard, but you couldn’t help but feel sorry for that bloke. You really couldn’t figure out what’s eating at your husband, but you were sure that once this merger pushes through and you both return to London, you will be serving him the divorce papers on a silver platter.

One day, he will enjoy your well-wrapped revenge.

And as of the moment, you felt like apologizing to that nice tall boy in a bespoke suit.

 

***

 

_“God –”  
_

_“Fuck –”  
_

_“Yes Jonathan –”  
_

_“Fuck!”_

Well, that was one hell of an apology. In fact, your apology would last for more than thirty minutes.

And what was perfect about it?

Is that you decided to apologize to this handsome manager by having him prop you up against one of the tea shelves in the tea room just beside the conference room where your husband was busy holding his merger, as he filled in your gaps with that gifted cock of his.

You couldn’t believe how someone who stood on the front desk could fuck better than your husband. Whatever he learned in hotel and restaurant management definitely came in handy with how he rotated his hips, how he perfectly hit your sensitive spots, how he managed to pull down the v-collar of your expensive night dress so he could suckle on a breast, and how he could drive you towards the edge so teasingly without making you cum just yet.

As you can hear your husband laughing conceitedly in the other room with his high-and-mighty associates, you glorified in the presence of this sex god that was hidden behind the front desk with a very expensive suit as you brushed your hands against his smooth slacks gripping his thighs before grabbing those firm buttocks for purchase.

“Jonathan –” you growled, biting at his ear when he thrust too deeply with his canted cock, almost causing the tea shelf to shake violently.

“Hush,” he whispered your name in your ear, letting it roll off with that smooth English accent on that talented tongue of his. “You don’t want us to get caught, don’t you?”

You gritted your teeth as you lifted your ass from the tea shelf and slammed it down his cock, illiciting a soft cry from those thin yet luscious lips you can’t keep smotheriong the moment you both were alone in the tea room. Completely removing your weight from the shelf and testing the man’s mettle, Jonathan had no choice but to grab on to your buttocks as you delighted with the fact that he had the power to carry you and fuck you at the same time.

“What if I want to?” you whisper to him as your eyes glinted with lust, having slung your arms around his neck.

You heard raucous laughter coming from the other room. His eyes momentarily flitting towards the door that connected the tea room and the conference room, before returning to yours… now brimming with desire that burns brighter than your initial hungry gaze.

The man growled before slowly lifting you up a few inches, allowing you to feel those veins wrapped around his shaft… before slamming you back down his full length with all his might… almost causing you to choke on a scream.

You were in a frenzy now, as you wrapped your legs around his waist, anchoring yourself on to him as you began to ride his cock whose girth was slowly testing your tightness, causing your walls to throb. The poor manager however, had to look around, worriedly looking at the fragile looking tea shelf, and then choosing the wooden table just right behind him as place where he can securely place you down so he can continue having his way with you.

However, the moment he was supposed to turn around, carrying you with his own weight; you ended up pushing him flat against the table instead, causing a small “oof” to escape the man’s mouth.

You felt your body heat up, realizing that this time you’re on top and  _you’re in control_.

You saw the blond night manager slowly losing himself as you sprawled your body over him, anchoring your knees on the table, and planting your hands on his chest… as you arched your back and your hips, before rotating your hips once in order to swallow that cock whole with your dripping cunt, riding him roughly than you have ever ridden anyone before. You brought yourself roughly down on his cock on every single stroke, making such juicy yet obscene sounds with such wanton acts. In fact, you barely noticed the soft creak the wooden table began to make with your every movement, joining the slick sounds made by your bodies in complete harmony. Jonathan’s eyes began to roll towards the back of his head as you brought yourself up and down that thick and throbbing cock, completely threatening to milk him for what he’s worth.

He was close to screaming out, losing himself –

 

##  _**Rrrrring!** _

 

When the shrill sound of a phone began to emanate in the room.

The handheld phone, is a direct line to the front desk telephone. If ever the manager couldn’t answer calls intended for the front desk due to his rounds, the phone comes in handy. Luckily, it was within his reach while was busy tending to a  _special_  request made by  _one_  of his client’s guests…

Gritting his teeth and trying to gain his composure despite having his body pleasured beyond his control; Jonathan pulled the phone close to his ear and clicked the green button.

“Mr. Pine speaking,” he uttered, clearly hoping his voice would muffle the way you grunted with every thrust you brought upon his cock.

“ _Ah, you_ ,” you could hear your husband talking on the other line. You couldn’t figure out what kind of distaste he has for this wonderful man who is as hung as a stallion, and you could only chuckle to yourself as you reached various depths of pleasure, realizing maybe because your useless husband couldn’t put out the way he used to do. And unfortunately, he wasn’t as good as this English stallion.

“ _Could you spare us a new pot of tea, Mr. Pine?_ ” Your husband spoke disinterestedly. “ _I expect you to send it right away, as this is possibly more important than whatever it is you’re doing._ ”

If only the man on the other line knew what was the night manager up to, then he wouldn’t be speaking in such a condescending tone. And this was definitely the same thing on Jonathan’s mind too, as veins began to appear on the sides of his neck, watching you ride his cock so wantonly as you threw your head back, moaning softly.

“Definitely sir,” he growled into the receiver, unable to mask the lust he was feeling with the way you rotated your hips around his thickening girth that was becoming wet with your juices. “I’ll send it right away.”

Placing the phone down and ensuring that the receiver is shut off, the man in the bespoke suit found himself trapped in a trance caused by the erotic show you were performing on top of him.

He parted his lips, watching your tits heave as you slowly and painstakingly bounced on that erect cock… As you gave him a naughty smile… slowly unbuttoning his blazer, and smoothing your hands against the surface of his waistcoat…

When all of a sudden, a spark appeared in those blue eyes, reminding him of something –

Quickly picking up the phone again, Jonathan dialed a number before grabbing you by the hips, forcing you down on his length, ending your teasing with a soft gasp on your end.

“Yes, Kitchen?” He said through gritted teeth, those blue eyes focused on yours as he positioned his hand on one thigh, pushing you upwards but never completely pulling that thick shaft out of your tight cunt.

You felt him gently wrap those fingers around your hip. “Can you put Ben on the phone please?” With a swift motion, he pulled you down his cock again.

You couldn’t help but moan a little louder.

“Ben?” He spoke clearly, despite keeping the tension intact on that handsome angled face. “I need you to make a good pot of tea for me.”

 

_Thrust._

 

“Yes,” he continued, jerking his hips upwards. “For a party of five.”

 

_Thrust._

 

“I need you to bring it directly to Conference Room B,” he spoke, hiding his gasp by clearing his throat. “And please serve them right away if you could.”

 

_Thrust._

 

“Don’t worry about the Tea Room beside it,” he spoke now, gritting his teeth. “It’s currently out of order and I’m working on the inventory.”

 

_Thrust._

 

“Alright,” he continued, eyes getting hazy now. “Are we all good? Ring up the front desk again when service is complete. Thank you.”

Slamming the phone down, not even checking if its properly turned off, Jonathan finally sat up and wrapped his arms around your torso to keep you from slipping from his grip. Smothering your face with kisses, he isn’t able to hold back those beautiful sounds he makes while making love… as you began to feel his hips moving on their own accord, lifting them up now and then from the wooden surface of the creaking table.

With every thrust he made, you began to lose control of your power over him.

Your legs began to dangle on either side of his thigh, as your Louboutins began to slip from your feet, falling with a loud clack on the floor.

Moaning into your mouth as you pulled on the golden tuft of hair on his head, he suddenly released your now swollen lips as his mouth found its way towards your neck, nipping lightly on your skin.

_“Oh God!!!”_

You couldn’t help but moan as he started suckling on the slope where your shoulder and neck meet. Using all his power to impale you repeatedly on his erect throbbing cock poking out of those expensive slacks, he was so sure he was nearing his climax when –

The knob to the door that lead to the conference room started jiggling.

You however, were so lost in the ecstasy brought about by the wanton moment you both were sharing that a small squeal escaped your mouth.

Your eyes suddenly shot open when you found the night manager’s big hands covering your lips.

“ _Shush_ ,” he whispered crossly, those piercing blue eyes giving you a fair warning.

You both had to remain silent for the meantime as you can clearly hear your husband’s voice telling off the waiter, saying to make him another cup of tea since he hated  _whatever_  was being currently served.

You tried to keep quiet as you anxiously watched the knob turn again, when you suddenly felt Jonathan gently and quietly moving his hips, canting deeper into you, not wanting to lose his tempo to your wanton activities –

_Groan._

_“Shush!”  
_

You find your eyes suddenly wide and open once more as your clandestine lover rose up to his feet, carrying you in his powerful arms once again – as you suddenly feel your back being gently slammed against a wooden surface.

Quickly grabbing the door handle and holding down the lock, Jonathan had no choice but to subtly press you against the conference room door without making so much noise as he began to rut inside of you… Hoping his thrusts would not be heard from the other side of the door… considering that you both might get caught by your husband, his friends, and the unsuspecting waiter, nonetheless.

“ _Shush-shush-shush,”_ the night manager could only utter as he brushed his lips against your ear, continuing to cant his thickness within you, as he towered over your lithe form with his hands against your mouth, threatening to make your insides explode with pleasure.

You felt your thighs thrash against him as your cries were muffled by Jonathan’s hand, as the man’s body caved in reply, his hands clutching at the door looking for purchase as he completely burst within you.

With the lock clicking in place, you both slid down against the oak door, your bodies mingling on the floor.

You couldn’t help but bite your lip, hiding a smile as you retrieve your fingers from being tangled around the night manager’s curls… As he breathed against your bare chest, still leaking his cum in between your legs… You both chose to ignore the voices, the screaming, and the china being broken in the other room; as if it was no urgent matter to the two of you.

 

***

 

_“What’s going on?!”  
_

_“I think the room’s locked sir –”  
_

_“It can’t be possible, I left my wife in the Tea room earlier –”_

Pushing the poor unsuspecting young waiter named Ben aside, your husband forcefully opened the door and the inside of the Tea room was revealed.

However, you were nowhere else to be found.

There was only this tall man with short blonde hair standing beside a wooden table with a flowery cover daintily adorning it, and he was busy pouring a cup of something that smelled so sweet from a beautiful tea set he retrieved from the nearby tea shelf.

“Well if it isn’t you, Mr. Pine,” the disgruntled husband looked around the tidy room, clearly looking confused. 

“ _Were you expecting someone else?_ ” The night manager answered suavely, wearing a coy smile on his face.

“Have you seen my wife?” The man grunted, looking at him suspiciously.

“Not since an hour ago,” the other man answered coolly, ignoring the definite twitch from between his legs. “Now Ben here says you’re not satisfied with the tea service –”

He holds up a tray of tea. “Would you like some Earl Grey instead?”

The husband sneered. “ _Fine._ ”

 

***

 

You never found your husband so clingy after that. And it was a shame, since you were already checking out of the hotel.

You found yourself exchanging a meaningful yet silent glance with the handsome hotel manager after you handed over your keys in the morning. You did want to stay, if it wasn’t for your overbearing soon-to-be ex-husband right behind you.

“We expect you again soon ma’am,” the way he licked his lips was enough for you.

“Definitely,” you say as your flutter your eyebrows at him. You wanted to say something else, but then your husband grabbed you by the arm and dragged you away. Little does he know that you already said your proper goodbye to Jonathan in the VIP Lounge before your useless spouse got out of the sauna.

“I hope you enjoyed your stay at the Nefertiri,” he said in that monotonous yet gracious tone as he watched the two of you walk away.

A smirk appeared on that handsome face once you were gone.

“Because I definitely enjoyed your wife.”


	2. Interest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your sick husband owes a drug dealer some money… and you have no idea how to pay him back.

 

 

“Please,” you find yourself gritting your teeth, looking at the locket he was turning around his long fingers, seemingly appraising it despite the fact that it’s still attached around your neck. “I can assure you that he’ll pay you back, but you will have to wait till he gets out of the hospital…”

You tried not to look at him.

Leather jacket, dark green hoodie underneath it… And a turtle neck that clearly hides all that raw muscle from the Devon cold air… 

He was attractive alright, but you heard about what this man can do. You heard about a brawl in the nearest pub. You heard about teenagers coming home with a black eye due to a rampaging outsider who was angry for no reason. You heard about a few men assaulted concerning their debts to a loan shark, a drug dealer…

And that was why you found yourself standing here… in front of this man who was only known to be Jack Linden.

“Well,” he said licking his lips, those blue eyes still focused on the pendant. “It’s may not be your husband’s fault for getting himself entangled in that kind of mess,” he muttered as you saw those piercing eyes dart upwards to lock with yours, somewhat locking you in a trance. “But he still has to pay what’s due.”

You tried to take off the pendant. “This is the most expensive jewelry we have,” you mutter nervously. “It’s a heirloom from my grandmother,” you said as you fidgeted with the chain that won’t come off. You barely noticed how the stranger’s eyes have now dropped from the pendant to your chest… noticing how plump and succulent it was despite being hidden from view behind your cotton v-necked shirt. “I also have a few thousands in the bank if it would help –”

You gasped as he suddenly closed his fist around the necklace… and tugged on it lightly, breaking the chain with one stroke.

“This will do,” he said quietly, a sort of calm emanating from that cool and collected English accent. “And  _won’t_  do at the same time.”

But then all of a sudden, you saw his demeanor change, as his gaze descended upon you and you watched those blue eyes cloud with something else as he licked his lips. 

“I will still need him to pay the interest.”

The act of retaliation must have been mirrored in your eyes as an aghast expression appeared on your face. “Well I never –” you gasped, clutching at the spot where the necklace has been. You suddenly found yourself moving backwards as you watched the man swiftly pocket the heirloom passed from generation to generation in your family, as he approached you like a hungry tiger depraved from food and water.

“We could…” he whispered, his eyes now focused on your lips as you found yourself with your back against an unpainted concrete post, with his unoccupied hand suddenly finding itself stroking the side of your neck. “We could waive off the record of his debt…” He licked his lips, causing a deep thrum to echo within you. “But I need you to do something for me.”

You don’t understand why but you found yourself frozen on the spot. This man, who towered over you despite your height, was oozing with something… and despite what you have heard, you wished that it was something more than the thug he was thought of. And for a moment, you forgot about the debt, you forgot about your husband, you even forgot about why you were there in that abandoned warehouse where you both agreed to meet. With a touch of his hand and the scent of his musk that emanated all over your person the moment he got close… you felt as if you would say yes to whatever compromising offer he would provide. 

And yes, there was fear. You feared this Jack Linden. But with the way he invaded your space, just by standing there… you suddenly found a thrill in this fear. He turned knots in your stomach by just standing there. And yet you couldn’t think about how intimidating he was… and how it made something inside you burn…

“ _What is it,_ ” you spoke to him in a small calculating voice as if you were in a trance, considering how close he was to your face, his body now adapting to the rhythm of yours. 

You had to gasp when you realize that his hands have found their way inside your denim skirt.

You were suddenly on tiptoes as you found him tearing your stockings at the crouch, and you found yourself gasping in his mouth as he mirrored your expression, his face close enough to steal a kiss from your lips.

“You’re already doing it for me,  _sweetheart_ ,” he said the term of endearment so mockingly as he whispered against your cheek, pressing you against the post, brushing those long fingers against the insides of your still stocking-ed thigh… before slowly bringing it up to stroke the lips to your entrance. He used his nose to move your face to look directly at his despite of your attempt to look away, as he breathed on your lips… still refusing to steal a well-coveted kiss. And for you, there is nothing more erotic than having a dangerous rendezvous with this thug, this criminal, this attractive stranger…

“What would you do for your husband?” he said firmly as you felt his fingers working you out.

You spoke in breathy gasps as he began to stroke your inner walls with two digits. “ _Anything_ …”

With the way he clenched his jaw and gritted his teeth as he probed your innermost desires; you would have given yourself away completely if you dared to gush all over those talented fingers. “ _Anything?_ ” he mocked, a devious smile appearing on his face.

You were about to answer when all of a sudden a fever rushed to your brain when he closed the distance and began suckling on your mouth.

You felt your entire being burn as his tongue began to violate your mouth, muffling your cries and gasps, owning them as if you were already his. Your hips and your thighs began to thrash, just begging for it. His other hand slipped behind you to clutch your ass through your stocking, bringing you upward so he could stroke deeper. With everything he was doing, you were about to forget you even married a useless cuntsucker.

“Would you fuck me for your husband’s sake?” He mumbled around the fact that his teeth were gently clamped around your lower lip. “ _Would you?_ ”

Tears were starting to blur your eyes. Not from the pain, not from the humiliation. But that overwhelming forbidden desire to be fucked so hard…

The way you looked at him conveyed every bit of surrender. “ _Yes_ ,” you say helplessly as you watched him release your lower lip with a loud slick pop… before canting his fingers within you, making you cry out.

You hadn’t even said a word when he suddenly flipped you around and pressed you hard against the concrete post. 

You suddenly find yourself standing on tiptoes, as you watched those black shoes kick your feet apart. You waited with bated breath as you heard the clinking of a belt and the shuffling of fabric, letting your imagination ride around the idea that he has pulled his pants down and had to slightly bend to position himself at your entrance.

Nervously looking around, waiting for a hint or a sound or a grunt, when you were suddenly taken by surprise when you felt a thick girth – thicker and longer than your husband’s – suddenly entering you so slowly, filling up your insides as it incited a foreign kind of pain and pleasure as you never had something  _this big_  to stuff you up before.

You close your eyes and cry out… that you barely realized how it rhymed with that desperate grunt Jack had made behind you. With your senses all tingly, you barely noticed how you were both stretched beyond your limits – with the man pressing you hard against the concrete built; with one of his hands clasping your wrist raised against the surface.

You listened to him gasp for a while in your ear, a very erotic silent moment, as you try to figure out how to live with that  _monster girth_  threatening to split you into two. 

“ _Consider this off the record,_ ” you heard him whisper as you felt one of his hands suddenly grasping your left breast, indicating the start of your husband’s penance.

The moment he moved was the moment you forgot your name.

With hips that strong, he managed to push you up the wall with every thrust. Every interjection, every time he pistoned his hips against yours, was like a shrill note twanging in your brain as your insides writhed with need. You can hear your heels clacking against the cement floor with the way his movements dared to lift you off the ground. And to make things worse, you were already so wet the moment you saw him that you were so sure that you’ve completely lubricated his cock at this moment that he’s violating you or else it would have just completely split your insides with how powerful his strokes were.

You couldn’t explain this man’s thirst either. Was he a sexual deviant? Had he not had sex for a long time? Has he never fucked some random bugger’s wife this way and in such a way that was so forbiddingly obscene that he was literally rutting into you, threatening to plant his seed in you and infuriate the husband who got into trouble in the first place?

But if there was one thing for sure, it was the fact that you never had this kind of fuck before.

And this bastard, this Jack Linden… Oh God, he made you feel like a real woman… despite the circumstances of the agreement…

Sinking deep into the haze of forbidden pleasure, you tried to put a stopper to your wanton cries… when the man’s hands suddenly found one of your nipples underneath your shirt, pinching it.

You couldn’t help but scream.

All of a sudden, you found a hand clamping on your mouth. 

Those thrusts that have been playing with your nerves for the past few minutes suddenly came to a complete halt… as you heard other voices in the warehouse. You heard metal scraping and some items falling down. Your eyes widened as you suddenly felt fear of being found in such a compromising position with a stranger. 

There were men’s voices coming from the other exposed part of the warehouse… and they seemed to be looking for him. Luckily, you were far along a corridor with an open space, and a blocked off path that made it seem like a dead end, when in fact it was hiding a hidden room – the one wherein this handsome bastard is having his way with you.

Both of you remained quiet, until you heard the voices quiet down.

And that’s when his punishing thrusts started again.

You squealed against his hand.

It didn’t help how he gritted his teeth before lowering his head to whisper in your ear, reminding you that you are still in the hands of a stranger who may lack the decency and could snap your neck in an instant.

He made a sound in your ear.  “ _Shush…”_

Scared of being figured out by whoever might be in the other room, you struggled against his hold, trying to free your breast from the way he was groping it, trying to set your feet down on the floor with the way he was holding you… with his cock still snug in between your legs.

“ _Shush – shush – shush –”_ He made the sound in a successive manner now, sounding very cross as he accentuated each  _shush_  with a hard, punishing thrust.

Tears began to flow down your eyes now. Not because of the pain or the fear. It’s just… you were so close and he wasn’t helping with the sounds he was making.

“Be quiet,” he growled in your ear in a voice only the two of you could hear. “Or else it’ll cost you extra.”

You succumbed to him.

You let his cock violate you in silence as you were the only one you could hear his gasps and moans that he seemed to have reserved just for your ear. It didn’t help how his other hand released your now reddening nipple, only to wrap itself tightly around your neck, reminding you who is in charge. This only caused you to squeeze his cock harder with your cunt, pushing him to drill and piston into you harder, bringing you both to the climax that would seal the deal.

Pretty soon, you felt your eyes roll towards the back of your head as you spasmed all over that punishing cock… causing him to burst right inside of you, filling your ears with that earth-shattering, low-registered moan that would definitely made you very fertile as if he had Eros’ voice himself.

You felt his cum drip past your parted lips, streaming down your torn stockings.

He released his grip on your neck, squeezing you into a tender embrace you would not expect from a man like Linden, before slowly releasing your frail and spent body… causing you to hold onto the wall for dear life, or else you would have crashed right onto the ground.

Clutching the concrete post, you barely saw how the other persona slowly filtered past his defenses, a glimpse of Jonathan Pine emanating as he looked at your frail body with so much emotion and concern… his hand reaching out to steady you. Tucking himself in and making himself decent, he gently guided you to sit on an old office chair nearby. 

He saw how you were not yourself, eyes all glazed as you tried to catch your breath. You did not see the tenderness in those sapphire eyes as he pulled out your pendant from his leather jacket’s pocket and gently placed it on the old desk beside you.

“Consider the debt paid,” he huffed, still trying to catch his breath himself. “And this remains off the record.”

You were too lost in your thoughts and just nodded, trying to understand the phenomena your body went through… And how this man, this  _stranger_ made you realize that there was more than what the eye could see.

Suddenly, you realize that maybe it was best if you left your good-for-nothing husband.


End file.
